Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Dot-Erella
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Eleventh story in a series created by brave kid and me. When Feltwaddle and his crew band together to make things a misery for Dot and her pets, the Puppies and Kittens call on a magical ally...but will she be more of a help or a hindrance? Slight Dot/Willy.
1. Once Upon a Morning

**This is the eleventh entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future. Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a pleasant morning in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are just beginning their day. Squirt, still clad in his pajamas, yawns slightly as he enters Niblet's room, thus finding the big sheepdog lying slumped in his bed, fast asleep with one paw folded on top of his big round belly. Squirt gently nudges Niblet, "Psst, Niblet! It's morning time."

"Hunh?" the big sheepdog mumbles. "I don't wanna go to school..." He then rolls over on his side.

Nothing daunted, Squirt quickly scrambles up on the bed and gently endeavors to lift Niblet to his feet; unfortunately, the big sheepdog soon proves to be too heavy to lift, and ends up falling on him. "Oof!"

"Huh?" Now wide awake, Niblet looks around him, thus observing Squirt's hands and feet sticking out from behind his own. "Curiouser and curiouser," he muses. "I go ta bed a dog an' wake up a octopus!"

"Uhm, Niblet..." Squirt says in a muffled(and slightly annoyed!) voice.

"Ohmigosh!" Niblet, suddenly realizing what's happened, hops to his feet, gently helps the Chihuahua up and gently brushes him off. "Gee, I'm awful sorry, Squirt."

"No problem..." a slightly dazed Squirt groans.

After the two dogs have changed into their regular clothes they then set about gathering the other dogs and cats together. Fluffy, who's just waking up herself, sits on the edge of her bed, observing that her tail's in an unkempt, frazzled mess(1). "Ughh...bed tail." She then opens her night stand, takes out a brush, and combs her tail until it's smooth, upon which she joins the group.

Once the dogs and cats(Save for Cookie and Strudel) are gathered together, they then seek out Dot to inquire about some adoptions.

The dogs and cats traipse through the halls, carefully weaving around the many small, merrily yipping and mewing puppies and purries filling the corridors. There had been many new arrivals at the pound as of late, but for some unknown reason, not many adoptions; the Puppies and Kittens had hoped to inquire of Dot for a potential solution. Lucky knocks gently on Dot's door. "Please come in." Dot replies kindly.

Lucky opens the door and, carefully avoiding another large group of pups and kittens, enters the room. ""Yes, we were wondering if we might ask about some adoptions, please..."

"We'll be right with you in a minute," replies Cookie who, along with Strudel, is stitching lace onto a dress worn by Dot, who's standing on a stepstool in between them. "Just as soon as we help Dot put the finishing touches on her ball gown."

"Gee Dot, you sure look pretty-like." Niblet says.

"What's the occasion?" Squirt inquires.

"Well, there's a big dance at school this Saturday," Dot explains. "I've so been hoping that Willy(2) might ask me to go with him." She shows the dogs and cats a picture of a boy about her age with short blonde hair.

"He is quite cute." Kugel notes.

"I'm sure he'll ask you, dear," Cookie says encouragingly. "You'd be simply perfect together." Dot smiles contentedly in response.

Suddenly, a loud rumble reverberates through the room, jostling a surprised Dot off of the stool; fortunately the dogs and cats are able to catch her just in time. "Wow, what was that?" Dot states in amazement.

"Maybe it's da mole people!" Niblet exclaims. The group looks at him oddly. "Well, it _COULDA_ been the mole people..."

Looking out the window, Cookie soon discovers the source of the noise. "There's a road crew working out there; they seem to have the entire street closed down!"

"Ooh, this is real bad-like," says a very worried Niblet. "Now how'll we find homes fer all these li'l guys if no one can get inside?"

"Mmn," Lucky muses, rubbing his chin. "Something seems very suspicious about all of this..."

(1)A nod to a scene at the beginning of Disney's Cinderella where one of the mice wakes up to find his tail in a tangled mess.

(2)He first appeared in the episode, "Good Dog McLeish."


	2. Wrecking Their Reputations

Little did they know, however, that this incident was most certainly not a coincidence. From the prison-like pound next door, the wicked pound supervisor Milton Feltwaddle, who's clad in army clothes(1), watches the road crew's work from his window. "Dear oh dear, how sad," he says with mock sympathy. "With that road crew out there, Dot's Puppy Pound is out of commission! And all because of a few potholes in the road in front of the door. Now, what awful people could have done such a thing?" He, his nephew Morton, and his cat Scarface Claw, and Catchum the dogcatcher, the latter of whom are standing nearby, all share a nasty laugh at this.

"Pretty clever idea of drillin' those potholes in the street, Uncle Milton." Morton says.

"That's very kind of you, Morton, but this is only the beginning," Feltwaddle then marches over and turns to his crew. "Now, these will be your missions: Sergeant Scarface, you have a special role to play in this battle. You are to go undercover in the neighborhood, dressed as a dog."

"Mee-yuck!" the nasty cat cringes.

"Your mission is to trash things around town, making people suspect those silly little dogs."

"Mee-yes, sir." Scarface replies obligingly.

"Major Catchum, your mission is to patrol the neighborhood and capture any of those ridiculous little dogs or cats that might get in our way."

"Can do, boss." Catchum replies, saluting.

"And as for you, Corporal Milton, your mission is to ruin things at the school dance Dot's attending this evening." Feltwaddle continues. "Just go in there and wreck everything that you can."

"Sure thing, Uncle Milton." At this moment, Morton observes through the window three popular girls from Dot's school by the names of Kay, Annie, and Frannie(2), walking their dogs along the sidewalk. A scheming sneer spreads across his face. "In fact...I might know _just_ the people to assist me in this matter!"

"Wonderful, wonderful," Feltwaddle replies. "Now, troops, go out there and make Dot miserable!"

"YEAH!" Morton, Scarface, and Catchum cheer as they hurry out the front door.

Feltwaddle snickers nastily as he watches them leave. "Heh heh, if I play my cards right that pound will be shut down in no time."

As Kay, Annie, and Frannie continue down the street they suddenly hear, "Pardon, me, girls." and look up to see Morton standing in their path. Kay makes a sour face. "Who are you, Nerdwad?"

"Well," Morton elaborates. "You may like to know that I have a very interesting proposition for the three of you."

"We don't need any magazine subscriptions, now get lost!" Annie replies sharply.

"Oh, please hear me out girls! Now, you don't like that girl Dot, who runs the local puppy pound, do you?"

"Ughh, no way!" Frannie cringes.

"We wouldn't have ANYTHING to do with that DWEEB!" Kay adds.

"Why anyone ever thought that she was qualified to run a puppy pound is beyond us." Annie adds.

"Well, it just so happens that my uncle and I don't like her either, to say nothing of those sniveling dogs and cats of hers; we have a plan to make things miserable for all of them, if you three and your dogs might be interested in assisting us."

The nasty girls' eyes grow large. "A plan? Ooh!" a very intrigued Annie exclaims.

"Whatcha got in mind?" Kay inquires.

"Well, it just so happens..." Morton whispers the scheme to the girls, who each grin nastily in reply. "Ooh, that's great, that is just _SO _great!" Annie sneers.

"We would totally love to assist you!" Frannie adds.

"We'll make it a dog day afternoon for Dot and her stupid pets." Kay adds. The girls' three dogs snicker nastily at this.

"Excellent," Morton grins. "With the help of you three, we'll have the pound shut down in no time." He and the three mean girls share a nasty laugh at this.

(1)Similar to those he wore in the episode, "McLeish Unleashed."

(2)They first appeared in the episode, "Lucky Gets Adopted."


	3. Stealing the Day

Back outside the pound, Dot and the Puppies and Kittens watch dolefully as the road crew continues their work. "I can't see how anyone will be able to get into the pound with all of this mess here." says a very concerned Dot.

"Well, I wouldn't be concerned, Dot Darling," Fluffy says, motioning toward the sidewalk. "Someone special is paying us a visit."

Dot looks over her shoulder and gasps with delight to see Willy and his little puppy Piper(1) approaching them. Piper is a small gold-colored pup wearing a dark pink t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and dark pink bows above each of their ears. "Oh my gosh," Dot exclaims joyfully. "It's Willy!"

"I bet he wants to ask you to the dance, Dot," Fluffy adds. "It's your destiny date!"

Lucky turns to his owner, "We'll make ourselves scarce so Willy has time to pop the question."

"Why?" inquires a nonplussed Rebound.

"Because Dot might like to have time to talk to Willy without someone yelling, 'Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!' in her ear." Cupcake replies.

"Well, that's hardly fair," Rebound replies indignantly. "I haven't done anything like that...recently..."

Dot tidies up her hair a bit as Willy and Piper approach; as he draws near, the Puppies and Kittens quickly duck behind a nearby wall. "Uhm, h-hello, Willy." Dot shyly greets him.

"Hi, Dot," an equally shy Willy greets her.

"Howdy, Dot." Piper greets her.

"Uhm, fancy meeting you here." Willy adds.

"I work here." Dot replies.

"Oh, uh, right. Uh, I forgot." Willy replies nervously. "Uhm, say, the school's having this dance Saturday, and I was wondering-"

"Do i-" Rebound begins from her hiding place; she's cut off sharply by Cupcake clapping her paw over her mouth. "Hush!"

"Would you, uhm, maybe like to-" But before Willy can finish, a voice behind them calls, "Hi, Cutie Pie!" upon which the two of them whip around to see the mean girls and their dogs Missy, Molly, and Muff Muff, walking up to them. Willy is rather taken aback by this but says, "Oh, uhm, hello girls."

"We've been practicing our steps for the big dance," Frannie notes. "Wanna dance with us this Saturday?"

As this is happening, Kay's dog Missy leans down and growls meanly at Piper, "Scram, twerp! You're not getting in our way!" The frightened puppy scampers behind the wall where the Puppies and Kittens are hiding.

"That was so mean!" Cupcake exclaims angrily.

Cookie turns to Piper. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Uh huh..." a still slightly shaken-up Piper replies.

"Well, don't worry, Sweetie. Those mean dogs won't give you any more trouble if we have anything to say about it!" Cookie replies consolingly.

A relieved smile crosses the little gold pup's face. "Really? Ooh, thanks so much!"

"We'll never turn down an animal in need." Ace replies.

"But I was about to ask Do-" Willy begins.

"Oh, forget about her!" Annie cuts him off sharply. "Why go out with a twerp like her when you could go out with the most popular girls in school?" Dot looks on angrily at this and shakes her fists.

"See you at the dance, Honey Pie!" Kay waves to a still very befuddled Willy as he and Piper leave. Once he's left, the mean girls turn to Dot. "Now listen, dweeb," Kay scowls. "We've got first dibs on dancing with Willy this Saturday, so you'd better not even THINK about dancing with him!"

"_IF_ you know what's good for you!" Frannie adds.

The mean dogs then traipse up to the Puppies and Kittens' hiding place and scoff, "So there! NYAH!" and stick their tongues out nastily. Fluffy hisses angrily at the dogs, causing them to scramble back to their owners.

"See ya later, losers!" Annie sneers as the girls and her dogs then leave.

Tears begin to well up in Dot's eyes as she watches the nasty group leave. "So who wanted to go to that stupid old dance anyway?" She then runs back into the pound, sobbing.

(1)She originally appeared in the episode, "Good Dog McLeish."


	4. A Magical Ally

The dogs and cats look on sadly as she leaves. "Poor Dot!" Cupcake despairs.

An angry scowl crosses Cookie's face. "If those nasty girls give her any more trouble, I'M GONNA GROWL!"

"Yeesh," Squeak notes. "This is jus' like that movie Cinderella, only without the songs."

"Ooh, I remember that movie, it was great!" Rebound begins hopping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah!" Cupcake replies. "There was this poor girl named Cinderella, and her stepmother and stepsisters wouldn't let her go to the ball,"

"Yeah!" Rebound replies. "But then her fairy godmother came by t'save the day! She turned a pumpkin into a coach, and a buncha' mice into horses,"

"Yeah!" Patches replies. "So she goes to the ball and gets to dance with the prince, but she runs away at the stroke of midnight, leaving one of her shoes behind, and-"

"Ah, ah, ah, please don't give away the ending," Niblet pipes up urgently. "I haven't finished the book!"

"The prince finds her slipper 'n returns it to her 'n they live happily ever after!" Patches continues.

"Hey!" Niblet exclaims indignantly.

"It's just too bad that we don't know a fairy godmother who can help Dot." Strudel muses.

Cupcake's eyes light up. "No...but I do know a fairy dogmother who can help us!"

"A fairy dogmother?" a perplexed Lucky echoes.

"Yeah!" Cupcake replies. "She comes by to grant wishes to help pets in need."

Rebound gives her friend an odd look. "Cupcake, have you been working too hard lately?"

"But honestly, it certainly is true!" Cupcake replies vehemently. "We can even call her up this evening."

"But how will we get in touch?" Tiny inquires. "Write her a letter? Send an e-mail?"

"We just need to wish on the dog star," Cupcake replies. "We can call her when the stars come out tonight."

As evening falls, Lucky, Cookie, and Cupcake gather on the roof of the pound. "There it is!" Cupcake exclaims excitedly as she motions to a very bright star in the middle of the sky. "The dog star!" The little Boxer pup then begins to make her wish, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight."

"I hope that this will work out right." Lucky whispers to Cookie.

"Let's not give up without a fight." Cookie whispers in reply.

"I wish that the fairy dogmother would come to our pound and help us." Cupcake finishes.

Upon these final words a puff of sparkling blue smoke forms on the roof; once it clears, a bed housing a sleeping fairy dog appears(1). "Zzzz-huh? Oh, goodness, what am I doing here?" The fairy dog slowly wakes up and surveys her surroundings.

"Ooh, I knew it, I knew it!" The little Boxer pup bounces up and down excitedly. "A fairy dogmother's come to help us!"

"She has? Really?" the befuddled fairy dog replies. "Oh, how wonderful for you! Uhm, but if I may ask please, where might she be?"

"It's you." Cookie replies.

"Me?"

"Yes," Cupcake adds. "You're the fairy dogmother!"

"I am? Oh, why I completely forgot!" The fairy dog slowly climbs out of the bed. She's a gold-colored dog with furry, bright pink ears, and pale pink fairy wings, wearing a glittery blue dress and a matching fairy hat. "Ooh, well, I'd better get to work, then." She slowly turns to the group. "Uhm, by the way...how will I be helping you?"

An exasperated Lucky facepaws at this. "Huh boy. This is going to be interesting!"

(1)Her appearance and personality are based on those of Zazu, the fairy dogmother from the episode, "The Fairy Dogmother" from the 1986 series.


	5. Wish We May, Wish We Might

The Puppies, Kittens, and the fairy dogmother meet back at the pound the next morning. Lucky turns to the fairy dog, "Well say, we don't mean to be a bother, but we were wondering if we might request your help with a few things, fairy dogmother."

"Oh, you can call me Sparkle, Dearie." she replies.

"So whadda we do now, Sparkle? Do we rub a lamp? Do we get three wishes? Do we toss some coins in the fountain?" Rebound inquires anxiously.

"Oh, uhm, well, it's actually quite a simple process. You, uh, simply need to show me the problems and then, uhm, make a wish. Now, uhm, how may I help you fine pets?"

"Well, there is one rather important matter," Strudel notes. "Dot has been hoping for Willy to ask her out to the school dance this Saturday, but these three nasty girls want him to go with them instead."

As if on cue, Willy then comes traipsing up the walk. "Ooh, there he is!" Cupcake exclaims excitedly. Willy slowly makes his way toward the front step, where Dot is sweeping up. "Uhm, hello, Dot." he says nervously, blushing slightly.

Dot smiles shyly. "Hello, Willy."

Cupcake then turns to Sparkle, "Sparkle, I wish that Willy would fall in love with the first girl he sees."

"Absolutely, Dear." The fairy dog waves her wand, causing a glimmering pink cloud to surround Willy. Dot watches in amazement as the mist swirls around her boyfriend, then clears. Endeavoring to hide her astonishment, Dot inquires, "Was...there something that you had wanted to ask me, Willy?"

Unfortunately, before Willy can reply, the three mean girls and their dogs happen toward them. "Hiya, Willy." Kay addresses him, straightening her hair a bit.

As Willy turns toward the girls, rubbing the smoke from his eyes, he suddenly gets a lovelorn look in his eyes. "Wow, you're the most beautiful girls I've ever seen! Would any of you like to go to the dance with me on Saturday night?"

"Why Willy, you disgusting little nerd! We'd be most delighted!" Annie replies. The three dogs snicker nastily at this.

"Ohh, thank you," Willy replies dreamily, as he slowly walks down the sidewalk. "Thank you, thank you!"

Dot is flabbergasted. "But Willy, I thought that you were going to ask me to the dance!"

Willy looks over his shoulder. "Huh? Who are you? I'm in love with these girls."

The nasty girls stand in front of Dot with triumphant looks on their faces. "Hah! Willy's gonna dance with US, and _NOT YOU_! So huh!"

"Nyah!" the mean dogs stick their tongues out at her. A brokenhearted Dot runs back into the pound, sobbing.

The dogs and cats look on sadly. "Oh dear," Sparkle says woefully. "I've surely made a mess of things."

Cupcake consolingly places her paw on Sparkle's shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Sparkle. These things just happen sometimes."

"I know, but that Dot seems like such a sweet girl. How I wish that I could help her."

Just then, the group hears a, "Meooowww, bark bark!" from behind them and whip around to see Scarface putting on his dog costume and running through the neighborhood, knocking over trashcans, chopping down trees, knocking over fire hydrants, and causing destruction everywhere he goes.

"Uh oh," a very concerned Lucky notes. "Looks like Scarface is up to his old tricks!"

As Scarface-disguised-as-a-dog continues wrecking the neighborhood, three scroungy alley cats peek from around the corner of a nearby house. "Hey, what's that wacky mutt up to?" one of the cats says.

"He's wreckin' everything in sight!" adds another.

"We'd better show dis wiseguy what for!" says the largest cat, who was most likely the leader of the group, upon which the alley cats rush after the disguised Scarface, meowing and hissing angrily.

Scarface gives an audible gulp. "Uh oh." He then takes off down the sidewalk and ducks behind a fence where he quickly whips off his costume and hides it in a nearby bush. When the alley cats finally catch up to him, he's leaning against the fence, whistling as though nothing has happened.

"Hey, Scarface," one of the cats inquires. "Did you see a goony-lookin' mutt run by here?"

"Meoww, meow, meow, meow." Scarface replies, pointing down the road.

"Gee, thanks a lot, pal." the cats reply, upon which they hurry off. As he watches them leave, Scarface enjoys a nasty laugh at this. The Puppies and Kittens look on in despair. "This is bad news." a distraught Squeak notes.

Just then, the group hears a series of frightened yips and whip around to see Piper being chased down the road by Catchum. "And it looks like things have gotten worse!" a very concerned Lucky notes.

"Oh no! We've gotta save her!" the Pup Club exclaim.

As they round the corner, Ace quickly motions to Piper. "Psst, over here!" The little puppy looks over at him, then dashes over to him, upon which Ace swings the gate open for her to hurry inside, then quickly closes and locks the gate. Catchum stops short and scratches his head. "Hmm, now where could that pup have gone?" He then slowly walks away.


	6. Making a Magical Mess of Things

Piper sits slumped on the ground, gasping for breath. "Are you okay, darling?" a concerned Cookie inquires.

"Yeah," As the little gold pup catches her breath, she slowly climbs to her feet. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"You're quite welcome, little one." Ace replies.

Upon seeing Sparkle, an amazed look crosses Piper's face. "Wow, who's she?"

"She's Sparkle, the fairy dogmother." Cupcake replies.

"She's come here to grant wishes and save our pound." Patches adds.

Sparkle then turns to Piper. "Have you any wishes you'd like me to grant, Sweetie?"

Piper ruminates for a second. "Well, I do know one thing that hopefully might help."

"Yes?"

Motioning toward the ravaged neighborhood, Piper replies, "I'll wish that the neighborhood could be all patched up."

"Sure thing, dearie." the fairy dog waves her wand, sending a glittering blue cloud pouring out into the street and encasing everything; once the smoke has cleared, all of the trees, houses, trashcans, fences, and neighbor's lawns are covered with giant fabric patches. From all around, neighbors are yelling angrily, "Hey, what's going on here?" "Who did this?" "Must be a practical joke of some kind!"

"Oh dear," Sparkle gasps. "I seem to have fouled things up again."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Squirt vindictively mumbles under his breath.

"Don't worry, Sparkle," Cupcake says consolingly. "It's no problem at all."

A wistful look then crosses Lucky's face. "Say, I just thought of something. I may have one more wish in mind."

Concerned, Cookie leans over and whispers in his ear, "Lucky, are you sure that this is such a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Cookie," he nonchalantly whispers in response. "I'll try to phrase my wish carefully." He then turns to the fairy dogmother. "Sparkle, I wish that the street would be restored to the way it was before."

"Absolutely, Dearie." replies a slightly unsure Sparkle. "Third time's the charm, as they say." She then waves her wand, sending a sparkling orange cloud pouring out into the street and encompassing it; when the smoke clears, the entire highway has transformed into a prehistoric swamp, complete with ferns, palm trees, high mountains, and a massive, roaring dinosaur.

"Cool!" Patches exclaims excitedly. "A real dinosaur!"

"Lovely, just lovely," Squirt grumbles. "We wanted the road back the way it was a week ago, not an EON ago!"

"Picky, picky!" Niblet replies indignantly.

Sparkle gives a woeful sigh. "Don't be sad, Sparkle," Cupcake says consolingly. "This is only a minor setback."

""No, Dear," Sparkle replies tearfully. "All I've done ever since I came here is cause trouble for you, that nice girl Dot, and the whole neighborhood. I'm nothing but a magical menace! I might as well just leave now..." Upon these words, the fairy dog begins traipsing sadly back inside the pound.

"Sparkle, no!" Piper exclaims.

"Don't leave!" Cupcake says. Unfortunately, Sparkle hasn't heard them.


	7. Magical Cleaning Service

In the yard out back of the pound, Sparkle is packing up her bag of magical items. The Puppies and Kittens quickly hurry up to her. "Please don't go, Sparkle!" Cupcake says. "You're the only one who can help us!"

"I'm the only one who can help make a mess of things." the fairy dog mumbles dolefully.

"Don't give up, Sparkle," Patches replies. "We still believe in you."

"Why, I'm sure that there are so many more amazing things that you can do with your magic," Rebound adds. "Perhaps even make it snow!"

Sparkle ruminates for all of a heartbeat. "Well...all right, child. But I know that I'll probably botch this wish up, too."

"Don't worry, Sparkle, I'm positive that this wish will come out perfect!" Cupcake replies. The Pup Club then turn to Sparkle and say, "We wish that it would snow!"

"Well, here goes nothing." Sparkle thinks. She begins waving her wand vigorously until a large collection of white flakes begin floating down from the sky; the fairy dog gasps with delight, "I can't believe it, I actually managed to grant a wish right!"

The Pup Club embrace Sparkle in a big hug. "See, Sparkle? Your magic _can_ do wonderful things!" Cupcake says.

"You just need to believe in yourself." Patches adds.

The fairy dog blushes contentedly. "Ohh, thank you, Dears. Ohh, I-I feel like my old self again!"

Glancing up at the roof, Lucky gives a nonchalant wink to Kugel, who's sitting on the roof, pouring soap flakes down from a box. The brown cat winks twice in response; suddenly, she feels a snowflake fall on her nose and looks up to see shimmering flakes cascading down from the skies above. "Wow..." she says in astonishment. "She really _did_ make it snow!"

From the ground below, the dogs and cats stare up at the skies in wonderment. Niblet turns to Squirt. "So, Squirt, now do ya believe in magic?"

"Well, I gotta say," the Chihuahua replies. "This certainly is a magical moment!"

"Now to fix up the neighborhood," a determined Sparkle notes. "Follow me, please."

"YEAHHH!" the dogs and cats cheer as they hurry off after the fairy dog as she flies into town.

Sparkle hovers over the prehistoric-junglified street. She turns to the Puppies and Kittens. "Ready, Dears?"

"Ready!" they reply.

"I wish that the street was back to normal." Lucky wishes, upon which Sparkle waves her wand, causing the swamp(And dinosaur!) to disappear and a newly-renovated road to appear in its place.

"I wish that the neighborhood was restored to normal." Cookie wishes, upon which Sparkle sets about waving her wand at every bit of detritus, causing the trash cans to pop back up and refill, fire hydrants to right themselves, broken fences to reform and stand back up, trees to be re-rooted(And even burst into bloom), and broken windows to magically repair.

"Wow," remarks a very impressed Rebound. "Everything looks as good as new!"

"Yeah," Patches replies. "Even better than new!"

"Now we only have to make sure it stays that way." Lucky muses.

Observing Scarface-dressed-as-a-dog walking down the street across from them, Ace is suddenly hit with an idea. _Time to give those troublemakers what they deserve_. he thinks. "I wish that his mask would get stuck." he wishes, motioning toward the nasty cat.

"Sure thing, Honey." Sparkle waves her wand, causing a glimmer of magic to waft over and hit Scarface. At this moment, the three alley cats from before peek from behind a nearby fence. "There's that sloppy lookin' mutt who's been wreckin' da neighborhood! Let's get him!"

"Uh oh..." Scarface meows apprehensively as the three large cats start racing toward him. He tries to tug his dog mask off, but soon discovers that t won't budge. "Now we's gonna put an end ta yer one-dog wreckin' crew!" the cats exclaim as they pounce on and tackle Scarface. The mean cat screeches in fright as he scrambles away from the alley cats and takes off down the street. "Don't let him get away!" the cats yell, as they hurry after the escaping Scarface.

At this moment the group sees Catchum walking down the road from the other direction. Piper then motions toward him, "I wish that he was a mouse!"

"Absolutely, dearie." Sparkle waves her wand again, causing another glimmer of magic to shoot out and hit the dogcatcher. As Catchum traipses down the road, he mumbles to himself, "Hmm, now where could that pup have gone?" Suddenly, he begins shrinking down in his boots and transforms into a small, big-eared grey mouse, still wearing his usual hat and sunglasses. "I thought sure I saw her run this way-squeak-and go through those bushes over there-squeak-and...hey, why am I squeaking?" Just then, Catchum sees the three angry alley cats barreling down the road toward him. "Eek!" he squeals as he zooms down he road faster than a roadrunner.

The dogs and cats laugh as they watch the cacophonous group tear down the sidewalk. "Looks like they've really gone to the DOGS!" Lucky jokes.

"Now, off to the school dance!" Sparkle notes, upon which she flies off toward Dot's school with the dogs and cats following closely behind.


	8. A Fairly Tale Ending After All

At the school dance, The three mean girls, with their dogs standing close by, are gobbling food off of the dinner table while a still-lovelorn Willy stands close by. On the other side of the room, a heartbroken Dot, garbed in her pretty ball gown, sits in a chair with tears streaming down her face. Morton, who's watching from the sidelines with his uncle, snickers nastily and schemingly rubs his hands together. "I just love it when a plan comes together, don't you, Uncle Milton?"

"Quite indeed, Morton," Feltwaddle smirks. "Soon it will be the end for that dratted puppy pound!'

At once, Sparkle and the Puppies and Kittens appear in the room. They watch as Willy traipses up to the mean girls and inquires, "My darlings, who would like to have the first dance with me?"

"Not now, doofus," Kay snaps through a mouthful. "We're eating!"

"But sweethearts-" Willy barely has a chance to reply before the girls traipse off.

"Oh dear," remarks a concerned Sparkle. "He seems to still be under the effect of the first wish."

Cookie turns to her. "I wish that Wily was back to normal."

"Sure thing, dearie." Sparkle then waves her wand, causing a glimmer of magic to shoot out and hit Willy. "Huh?" a dazed Willy says. "Where am I?" At this moment he notices the forlorn Dot and walks up to her. "Hi, Dot."

Dot gently dries her eyes and looks up. "Willy?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you, uh...would like to dance with me?"

Dot's face immediately lights up. "Oh, Willy, I'd absolutely love to!"

"But Willy, I thought you and we were-" Frannie begins; Willy, who's already dancing with Dot, however, doesn't hear her. Angry scowls cross the mean girls' faces. "How do you like that?" Annie exclaims indignantly. "First he invites us out, then he ditches us for that dork! Oooh, the nerve of him!"

"Hmph!" the mean dogs scoff indignantly.

The Puppies and Kittens smile and sigh contentedly as they watch this happy scene from the sidelines. "Well, looks like all's well that ends well." Tiny remarks happily.

"There's only one problem," a concerned Cookie notes. "We still haven't been able to find homes for all of those little puppies and purries back at the pound."

A wistful look crosses Lucky's face. "Sparkle, may I make one final wish, please?"

"Please do, Honey," the fairy dog replies obligingly. "How may I help you?"

"Well..." Lucky leans over and whispers in Sparkle's ear. A smile spreads across the fairy dogmother's face. "Oh, I'll be more than happy to assist with this!"

As Willy and Dot dance merrily amongst the other kids, the three nasty girls storm up to Morton. "Hey, Dorkface," Kay exclaims abrasively. "Your lame plan didn't work!"

"Yeah," Annie adds. "Willy dumped us and went with that loser Dot instead!"

"We never shoulda' listened to you, Geekbait." Frannie adds indignantly. The girls' three mean dogs growl angrily.

"But, girls-" Morton barely has a chance to reply before the girls and their dogs walk off with their noses in the air. A distraught Morton gives an exasperated sigh. "Well, this stinks."

"Well Morton," Feltwaddle replies consolingly. "At least things can't get any worse." He had no sooner said this when suddenly a large collection of merrily yipping and mewing puppies and kittens appear at their feet. "Ughh," a horrified Feltwaddle cringes. "What are all of these little flea farms doing here?!"

"Let's get out of here, Uncle Milton." Morton says.

"Capital idea, Morton." Feltwaddle replies, upon which the two of them quickly hurry out the back door.

The cheerful little pups and kittens begin scrambling up to the large group of kids. "Wow," a girl exclaims happily, as she gently scoops up a puppy. "Look at all of the puppies and kitties!"

"Cool, I totally want one!" says a boy as he gently scoops up a kitten.

Thinking quickly, Dot and Willy, who are quickly joined by Piper, seat themselves at a nearby table. "Step right up and adopt a pet!" Dot states, as a long line of kids holding their new pets forms at the table.

Back outside of the school, Feltwaddle and Morton are quickly heading toward Feltwaddle's car(1). "This place is a madhouse!" the evil pound supervisor growls.

No sooner have they climbed into the front seat, however, than Scarface, followed closely behind by Catchum-as-a-mouse, come rushing down the street with the angry alley cats in hot pursuit. Scarface and Catchum quickly hop in the back of the car, upon which the cats pounce on all of them and attack them. "Oh! Ow! Yipe! Get off of us!" the baddies yell in protest.

Back inside the school, Willy, Dot and the other kids and their new pets continue dancing; the Puppies and Kittens dance alongside them as a song begins playing over the loudspeakers:

_It's magic...(_2)

_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_  
_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_  
_Can you picture me at all?_  
_I can be whatever I want to be,_  
_I can make my story change,_  
_Just like in a picture frame,_  
_Magic spells and fairy tales,_  
_Pennies in a wishing well._

_Pick up the pieces,_  
_You just look inside,_

_Put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_Allaka-allakazoo,_  
_Put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_All you need in inside of you,_  
_So put it together,_  
_It goes Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!_

_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_

_Everybody has a chance,_  
_Sometimes it's like it never seems_  
_That your wish will change your reality,_  
_But if you feel you've had enough,_  
_Don't you think of giving up,_  
_There's no mountain you can't climb,_  
_One. Step. At a time._

_All that you needed was there all the time,_

_When you put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_Allaka-allakazoo,_  
_Put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_All you need in inside of you,_  
_So put it together,_  
_It goes Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!_

_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_  
_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_

_All that you needed was there all the time,_

_When you put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_Allaka-allakazoo,_  
_Put it together,_  
_It's magic,_  
_All you need in inside of you,_  
_So put it together,_  
_It all starts with a Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!_

_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_  
_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_

_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi,_  
_Sa-la-ga-doo-la, Men-chick-a-boo-la,_  
_Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Bibbidi-Bobbidi..._

Lucky smiles contentedly at this wonderful scene. "And they all lived happily ever after."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak/Alley Cats-Michael Rapaport

Rebound/Girl with Puppy-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Boy with Kitten-Jessica DiCicco

Dot-Grey DeLisle

Willy-Pamela Adlon

Piper/Annie/Missy-Anndi McAfee

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Morton Feltwaddle/Alley Cats-Jeff Bennett

Scarface Claw/Catchum/Alley Cats-Frank Welker

Kay/Molly-Kath Soucie

Frannie/Muff Muff-Rachel Crane

Sparkle-Olivia Hack

(1)Like Katrina's car in the 1986 series, which had a license plate reading, "Rotten," Feltwaddle's license plate might read, "Nasty."

(2)"Put it Together" by Brooke Allison, with the last lyric altered slightly.


End file.
